De vuelta al mundo muggle
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Harry sale a dar una vuelta y se llevara una sorpresa


**De vuelta al mundo muggle**

Harry Potter estaba que se lo llevaba el mismo infierno de lo enojado que estaba con Ginny. De un tiempo para otro todo lo relacionado con la familia la irritaba. "Vamos a lo de Ron " Decía y ella se enojaba. "Visitemos la madriguera" Proponía y ella suspiraba hastiada. El día de hoy fue dificil, la discusión en casa no dio tregua. Ginny le lanzó una de sus mas frías y furiosas miradas. E incluso tuvo el descaro de amenazarlo con que se iba y no volvería má ón de mas para que el saliera a esperar a que los animos se calmaran.

El aire de invierno golpeaba su rostro. Harry caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos por las calles del mundo muggle. Este era su refugio de los constantes acosos del mundo magico. Iba con prisa a la estación de subtes para viajar en tren . No se lo explicaba pero desde pequeño esto lo tranquilizaba.

—Disculpe señor ¿pero es usted Harry Potter?—Pregunto la voz de una mujer. El intento ignorarla pero sentía la persistente mirada tras su espalda "Maldición" Pensó ya no podría transitar por ese vio de reojo a la mujer tendria unos cuarenta años. Ella estaba muy bien de muggle tanto que ningun mago diria que ella es muggle . Fue asi que eso despertó su curiosidad para variar.

—¿Harry?—Pregunto por segunda vez con timidez y un deje de familiaridad.

—¿Cree usted que soy yo la persona que busca?—Pregunto intentando confundirla en caso de que fuera bruja

—Vera usted yo no lo estoy buscando. Sino que pensé que usted podría ser él ,claro treinta años más viejo.

Harry sintio que algo se movio en su interior. Fuera del mundo mágico nadie sabía quien era a excepción de los Dursley. Dudaba mucho que ellos quisieran saludarlo...

—Harry eres tu—La chica aproximando su cara a la de él para examinar más de cerca sus mago quedo absorto en sus pensamiento intentando encontrar una logica. Un recuerdo que explicara la situación. Que le dijera el porqué de esa extraña familiaridad que lo obligo a volverse.—Si.. Si eres tu.—Esa frase lo saco de sus cavilaciones. La miro a la cara escuchando lo que seguía— Soy yo Harry, Vanessa. Vanessa pasaje las Orquideas...—En esa oración a Harry le quedo todo claro. Una vieja y querida amiga del mundo muggle lo recordaba después de tantos años.

—Vanessa— Dijo Harry en un susurro. Ella le devolvio la sonrisa. Pasaron varios segundos o quizas unos minutos. El tiempo corria mientras en el interior de Harry se detenia a buscar aquellos recuerdos perdidos cuando aún no sabía que él era un mago. Cuando se sentia condenado al yugo de sus a poco como con timidez los primeros recuerdos se fueron vislumbrando—Vanessa cuanto tiempo. Tanto que ya ni recuerdo—Dijo y estrecho la mano de ella en la suya. El enojo y la razón de porque había salido a caminar se disiparon.

—Harry...¿Qué.. qué es de tu vida? Me imagino que no estaras cerca de tus tios—Expreso esto último con una timida sonrisa.

—No. Hace mucho que no se de ellos. Vanessa...¿Qué tal si tomamos una cervez.. —Iba a decir una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero chorreante pero se detuvo a tiempo— un café ? ¿te apetece algo caliente con este frio?

—Si claro. Me recomendaron " The Royal Coffe" ¿Conoces el lugar?

—No. Pero vamos no hay nada que perder. Tenemos que ponernos al día. Cuentame ¿viviste mucho en Estados Unidos?

—Si. Bueno vivi desde el año ochenta y ocho hasta el año noventa y ocho cuando nos mudamos a Francia por el trabajo de papá unos meses antes del mundial. Luego estudie en Japón y volvi a Estados Unidos en el dos mil tres para terminar mis estudios en administración. Conocí alli a un italiano. Me enamoré, me casé . Tuve dos hijos, me divorcie y me volvi a enamorar ¿y tu?

—Obtuve una beca en un colegio pupilo a los once años, en el noventa y uno. Me libre de mis tios nueve meses al año. Estudie allí hasta la mayoría de edad. Luego de eso me fui de Privet Drive. Herede de mi padrino una considerable fortuna. Me casé con mi novia del secundario, tengo tres hijos y administro mi propia granja.

—Vaya buen resumen. Ah perfecto allí esta la cafetería.

—Hace frio apresuremos el paso. La nieve ha mojado mi capa.

—Tengo ganas de un chocolate caliente o un café con moca o crema con chips de chocolate y panques..

—Ja ja ja ja tienes buen apetito.

—¿Y tu Harry?..

—Yo que—Pregunto poniendo su carita más inocente. La mujer lo miro de reojo luego se sonrio y meneo la cabeza.

La nieve caia y las farolas se encendían a medida que cruzaban la calle. La gente pasaba a su alrrededor sin prestar atención alguna. El gris helado de los dias de diciembre robando la blancura a la dos extraños que como hermanos se disponen a tomar un café. Llegaron a la puerta del local. Los vidrios estaban empañados asi pues no se podía ver el interior. Harry abrio la puerta para que ella pasara y él la siguió detrás.

Vanessa se quito el abrigo, la bufanda y el gorro para colgarlo en el perchero, mientras que Potter hizo lo mismo con su capa y chica del guarda ropa le dio un número para luego retirar sus prendas. El aire del interior era muy cálido. El mago volteó a ver la cafeteria extravagante y hasta elegante si se quiere ver asi. El aroma intenso del café y las flores que adornan las mesas daban la sensación de entrar en un paraiso. La última vez que Harry piso una fue hace veinte añ la primera vez que él pisaba una cafetería costosa.

—Potter ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que nunca entraste a una cafetería?—Bromeo la chica

—Es que el café de mi esposa es mejor y en casa el servicio es excelente

—Oh

Enseguida se acercó una chica y los condujo a un pequeño cubiculo. Los silloncitos amueblados con un toque de diseño del siglo XVIII. La superficie de la mesa era extraña. Harry se puso a mirarla y paso sus dedos por esta. Tenia partes de cerámica, los bordes era un hilera de espejos en forma hexagonal y unos rectángulos de vidrio.

—Harry no me digas que vas a ver las noticias. Todo el mundo on line. Dedica este tiempo a mi.— reprochó la chica.

"Bien la primera cosa extraña" Pensó Harry. "¿Por qué una mesa estaría en linea con todo el mundo?" Harry sonrió al pensar a todas las mesas del mundo alineadas como esa

—Harry ¿te pasa algo?

—Ah no—dijo mientras un débil rubor rojizo teñia sus mejillas—Es que estoy un poco distraido

—Señores ¿quieren algo o prefieren que les deje la carta ?—Dijo una joven rubia con voz casina haciendo un esfuerzo por modular bien mientras mascaba algo.

—Ah. Harry ¿quieres ver que hay o me recomiendas algo?

—Dejenos la carta por favor señorita

—Ok volveré enseguida a tomar su orden.

Una vez que la muchacha se retiró Vanessa escrudiño el rostro de Harry mientras el daba un vistazo a su alrrededor.

—¿Problemas con tu esposa?—Por fin se animo a preguntar

—Algo asi. Ginny nunca se había comportado asi.—Mirando la extraña mesa

—Asi como...

—Como si el universo conspirara en su contra y yo fuera el lider—Contesto moviendo sus manos al aire con enojo y hastio.

—Ja ja ja ja ja. Vamos Harry no te pongas asi.—Se apresuro a decir la chica al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo. Tratando de sofocar su carcajada.—Seguro es la crisis de los cuarenta o la rutina. Sabes a veces las personas nos aburrimos de hacer siempre lo mismo—Terminó con seriedad. Aunque sus ojos aun brillaba por la risa anterior.

"Hacer siempre lo mismo . lo mismo. lo mismo" Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Harry produciendo un eco perturbador. De pronto se hizo la luz "Ginny esta cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo" Penso Harry

—¿En que piensas?

—Disculpa

—Bueno esa es la cara que pones cuando piensas

—Ja ja ja ja supongo que no he cambiado mucho. Dime ¿aun te parezco guapo?

—Potter sera mejor que ordenemos algo. —Espetó mientras ponia en frente de su rostro la carta. Harry solo sonrió y empezó a leer el menú. Unos minutos más tarde ordenaron una taza de capucciono italiano con un muffin y un café común con un pedazo de tarta de calabaza con mucha crema.

—Y bien

—Bien que..

—No me has contestado ¿aún te parezco guapo?

—Esas preguntas tuyas. Si sigues haciendo esos espectaculares huevos revueltos. Supongo que si.

—Entonces era solo por los huevos revueltos—Dijo llevando una mano a su corazón poniendo gesto de dolor

—No, tambien porque podía salir contigo al parque... y porque eras mas delgado que "cariñito"—Dijo cariñito de manera chillona y melosa tal cual lo hacia Petunia

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y Harry se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

—¿Recuerdas esa tarde de domingo en el parque?

—¿En la que Duders se descompuso por comer golosinas?

—No en la cual comió tus pasteles de barro y chocolate

—Si pero eso fue en venganza por acaparar la calesita para él y la banda de maniáticos.

—Si y por tu culpa estuve una semana sin cenar ni desayunar

—Si pero después cuando mi mamá se entero nos llevo a comer hamburguesas.

—Claro como olvidar a la Señora Olivia.—Volvieron a reir y llegó el café.

Hubo un silencio en que ambos se perdieron en sus recuerdos. La vida en casa de los Dursley fue muy dura. Harry hubiera deseado ser amado por sus tios y recibir una parte del cuidado y cariño que brindaban a su hijo. Sin embargo él era un mago marcado; una persona diferente de todas las que se encontraban en la cafeteria en ese instante. Era duro saberse diferente.

—Mi madre se alegraría de verte otra vez.—Dijo la chica mientras revolvia el café para deshacer el endulzante.

Harry solo sonrió. La señora Olivia Simmons habria querido adoptarlo. Tia Petunia se había opuesto, fue un mes, un solo mes en el cual lo trataron como un ser humano. Pasaron muchos años antes de que supiera sobre la carta y el acuerdo entre Dumbledor y su tia.

—A mi tambien me gustaria verla. ¿Sigue cocinando eso deliciosos panquecitos?

—Por supuesto. Se pondrá muy feliz. —Sonrió con algo de picardia y malicia—Lástima que no podamos hacer un pijama party como cuando eramos niños—Pronunció en un tono de voz entre triste y tratando de sofocar una que cargado de segundas intenciones. Lo cual hace que Harry se ahogue un poco con el primer sorbo de café.

La cara de Harry era incoimiable. Vanessa no podia dejar de reir y algunas personas se voltearon para curiosear la escena. Potter estaba con la cara toda colorada producto de la vergüenza por caer asi de fácil en la que contener las ganas de realizar una aparición para irse de ese lugar.

Vanessa al darse cuenta que su amigo lo estaba pasando mal cesó su se levantó del asiento y les dirigió una mirada fulminante a los curiosos, mientras que les obstruia la visión hacia Harry.

—Lo siento—Pronuncio Vanessa con suavidad colocando su mano en el hombro de él.—Olvidé que eras una persona timida.

—Disculpa el bochorno. No sé que paso.—Se disculpó. De pronto estaba actuando como un adolescente en su primera cita. "Maldición" Pensó "¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas y desinibidas?"Ya deberia estar acostumbrado a las bromas. Y más a ser el centro de atracción. Claro que esta vez no fue por algo tan importante como salvar al mundo mágico del señor tenebroso. Le dio una mirada tranquilizadora y ella volvió a sentarse en su sillón.

—Me dijiste que tenias hijos ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Tengo tres hijos. Dos varones y una niña. El mayor se llama James y es un dolor de cabeza, El del medio Albus y la menor mi pequeña princesa Lily con un gran talento como su madre. Para hacer la cosas crear y eso ja ja ja—Rio un poco nervioso estuvo apunto de decir para ser una gran bruja.—Los dos mayores son deportistas.

—Wooo Harry tienes hijos deportistas y en ¿qué club juegan?

—No. No juegan en un club. Bueno si. En el del colegio. Van al mismo colegio pupilo al que iba. Es decir en ningún club reconocido.

—Supongo que cuando vayan a la universidad querrán hacer pruebas para las ligas mayores. A propósito ¿qué deporte practican?

—Quidditch.

—¿Quidditch?—Preguntó asombrada

—Caiste. Estan en el club de atletismo.

—Ah y son...

—Tambien tienes hijos—La interrumpió para desviar la conversación. Nunca se le dio muy bien mentir.—Me gustaría saber de ellos

—John y Melissa del primer matrimonio. Viven con su padre en Australia. Los veo muy poco pero vivimos conectados a traves de la red. No se ahora con mi pareja pensamos en tener pero creo que estoy vieja para cambiar pañales ja ja.—Dijo con una risa nerviosa y bajo la cabeza. Añadió—Los extraño muchisimo—Con un deje de tristeza.

Harry sintio pesar. Él nunca se hallo lejos de sus hijos—¿Qué edad tienen?

—John tiene quince años y Melissa trece. Estan en la edad dificil. Pero prefieren vivir con su padre. El viaja mucho menos y tiene una vida más estable que la mía. Creo que nunca en mi vida me voy a poder quedar en un solo lugar. Siempre que es eso lo que les molesta a mis hijos. Los entiendo a esa edad quieres tener amigos y no un boleto de avión, una mudanza, una nueva casa y escuela cada seis meses.

Harry solo la miró. Luego de un momento añadio—Es dificil tenerlos lejos, pero eres feliz si ellos son felices.

Vanessa solo asintió.—¿Cómo se te ocurrio enviar a tus hijos a un colegio pupilo?

—Eso no es misterio toda la familia ha ido a ese colegio. Sus primos mayores fueron y bueno ellos tambien quisieron ir. Como somos muy conocidos porque muchos de nuestros padres, abuelos, tios, tambien estudiaron alli y fue fácil su admisión. Diria que quedaron admitidos desde el día de su nacimiento .

—¿Tu madre tambien estudio alli? ¿Cómo se llama la academia?

—Hogwarts se llama el colegio. Si mi madre, mi padre y mis abuelos paternos estudiaron ahi.

—En resumen todos los Potter estudiaron en ese colegio.

—Si. Me dijiste hace un momento en la calle que heredaste algo de tu padrino. Nunca supe que tuvieras un padrino.

Harry sintió como si le faltara el aire, el recuerdo de Sirius era muy doloroso. Su padrino fue lo más cercano a un padre—Bueno él era el último de su familia y cuando fallecio me dejo todo. Lo conocí cuando tenía trece años en el colegio. Vino a en contacto hasta que murió en un accidente con su motocicleta una mujer muy loca y mala lo provocó.—Dijo con un tanto de rabia recordando a la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange. Vanessa lo notó y no quiso seguir indagando sobre el asunto.

—Si se lo que se siente perder a alguien especial. Sabes el padrino de Melissa les regalo un perro golden parecido al que tenia la señora Thomson. ¿Lo recuerdas?..

—Si ese era un perro simpático...

Asi Harry rememoro los tres años en los que Vanessa fue su vecina en Little Whinging. Aunque eran muy pequeños se acordaban de muchas aventuras. Ella tenia cuatro años al igual que él cuando se mudo. Su familia se fue cuando ella cumplio los ocho años. Ambos asistieron a la misma escuela primaria al mismo jardin de infantes. La madre de Vanessa la señora Olivia a pesar de ser una mujer bien posicionada trabajaba duro y vivia modestamente. Bueno en resumen todo lo contrario a sus tios. Harry soñó durante unos meses vivir con esa señora y su hija, pero los Dursley no lo dejaron ir. Nunca había entendido esa actitud, porque ellos si deseaban dehacerse de él.

Habían pasados dos horas y algunos cafés cuando el celular de la mujer sono.—Hola (…) Ah lo siento muchisimo (…) Estoy con mi hermano—Y le guiño el ojo a Harry que sonrió.—Estaré alli en un rato (…) Ok Bye bye—Colgó y sacó su tarjeta de credito hizo señas a la camarera y se la dio.—Lo siento Harry pero debo irme. Estoy feliz de haberte visto. Dame tu número de celular. O mejor dame tu nombre en Facebook, tu twitter, tu mail. Te dejaré mi número de What app. No perdamos contacto. ¿Si?—Escribio rápido en una libretita y arrancó la hoja para dársela. En eso llegó la camarera con la tarjeta ,el ticket. Agradeciendo la consumisión y la preferencia por elegirlos.

Vanessa salió rápido en la búsqueda de un taxi. Harry la acompañó hasta que subio a un coche del cual el abrió la puerta. Potter estaba en un predicamento no habia podido darle un correo electrónico ni un número de celular ni un what app para seguir en contacto. Tampoco podia decirle que era un mago y mandaban cartas mediante lechuzas. Bueno tenia unos días para averiguarlo.

Harry sintió una emoción muy grande al pensar en la sorpresa que le daría a Ginny. Camino tranquilo baja la suave nevada. La idea de pasar la navidad en una casa muggle era exitante, sobre todo porque Vanessa fue como una hermana para él y la señora Olivia una madre.


End file.
